


Please Don't Go Girl

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nobody leaves Derry, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Come on Ben, you are not going to dance with me?"





	Please Don't Go Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Please don't Go Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904470) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Outside the dance floor Ben watched her move, at a fast, half-crazy pace as she danced with Richie and Mike, with strangely choreographed steps as she danced with Eddie and Stan, slow and romantic when she danced with Bill. Technically Beverly was Bill’s date for school prom night, but they arrived in a group as they did most things, and she didn't dance with him more than the others.

In his mind Ben composed poems that night just watching her dance from afar. He couldn’t imagine that anyone in his position wouldn’t do so, until he went to get some punch and hear someone comment casually:

"She's such a slut I bet she's fucking all of them, even the fat one"

This comment was followed by a lot of giggles and murmurs agreeing with what had been said. Part of him thought about maybe going to talk to the group, saying that they were wrong about her, and also that they were horrible people for talking about others like that. But eventually he decided that better not, Beverly looked so happy there and there was a big chance a confrontation would turn into a fight, and that Beverly would come and she would find out why Ben went to talk with them and then her happiness would disappear.

He went to the bathroom, and when he returned Beverly was no longer dancing, but at their table. And there was no sign of their other friends there.

"Hi, I was looking for you," she said.

"Why ?"

“I wanted to see if you would like to dance with me, everyone else is tired but I'm still excited. And I have a little surprise for you. ”

“I'm not sure if this is a good idea”

“Why not? It's our prom, do you want to remember one day that you didn’t dance at all? You don't have to do anything elaborate, just move a little bit. ”

"I’m not sure"

"Come on Ben, you are not going to dance with me?"

He took a deep breath. He really didn't want to say what he was about to say.

“I just don't want people talking about you because of me”

She understood, and she put her hand in his.

“Ben, they already say all sorts of things about me, even before I became friends with you guys. And even if that wasn't the case dancing with you matters more ”

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes" she said and pulled him onto the dance floor.

When they arrived in the middle suddenly  _ Please don´t go girl  _ started playing.

"That was the surprise, I paid the dj two dollars to play something from The New Kids on The Block when you came" Beverly said.

“I liked it, thanks Bev”

“You're welcome Ben”


End file.
